casperfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor "Vic" DePhilippi
Victor "Vic" DePhilippi is a character from the 1995 ''Casper'' feature film. He is portrayed by Garette Ratliff Henson. He is a friend of Amber Whitmire and is a former love interest of Kathleen "Kat" Harvey who apparently had a crush on him. He is also one of the students at the middle school Kat attends. History ''Casper'' Vic is first shown riding his bike to school while trying to catch up with his friend Amber. While bike riding, Amber nearly runs over Kat and shouts out "watch it". Kat moves out of the way just in time as Amber turns around looking back at her with a warning face. While catching up, Vic calls "Hey, Amber, wait up." He then turns around and looks at Kat while smiling at her, and she smiles back (which implies that either she possibly had a crush on him, or because he knew she was new in town and wanted to give her a warm welcome). While at school as Kat opens her locker after finding the combination, Vic appears at his locker next to her, and the two introduce themselves. Amber appears and interrupts the meeting, telling Vic that they should leave for class while staring in anger at Kat again. While in class, Mr. Curtis announces to the students that their Halloween party is cancelled, but Amber stands up and suggests that, since her parents clean the boat house it won't be any problem having the party at her place. The class reluctantly applauds as Amber sits back down. When Kat is introduced by her last name, Amber makes fun of her name by going ".....HARVEY" as the class laughs. While Mr. Curtis reprimands Amber, Kat heads to the front of the class and sees Casper on a Mount Rushmore portrait with his face replacing Washington. He angrily looks at Amber before turning to Kat and giving her an encouraging smile. As she corrects her name for Mr. Curtis, telling him to call her Kat instead of Katherine, Amber replies with "Meow" (as Kat's name reminds her of a cat), causing the class to laugh again. As Kat explains why she moved to Friendship, Maine from Santa Fe in New Mexico, Casper ties Amber's shoelaces together before Vic's and the other kids, planning to have them trip over them for their treatment of Kat (which Amber and Vic are oblivious to). When Kat soon reveals that she lives in Whipstaff Manor, the class becomes shocked, since most of them have all heard of it, and they decide to have the upcoming Halloween dance there. Amber stands up and protests, saying that she thought they were going to have the party at her place. So she suggests that they take a vote, and the class (including Vic) votes to have the party at Whipstaff. When the bell rings for the next classes, everyone gets up to leave, but they all trip over their shoelaces since Casper tied all of them together. Later, Vic arrives at Whipstaff and meets with Kat. When he asks if he can come inside, Kat says no and that they should stay outside. As Casper watches with jealousy, Vic asks Kat if she had asked her dad about the party, she says yes and that he "kinda hit the ceiling", so Vic asks her to the Halloween dance and she agrees. As Vic walks away, an excited Kat whispers "yes!!" before going back inside the manor. However, as he is leaving, Vic is revealed to be in cahoots with Amber as she suggests that he ask out Kat (as a plan to get back at her), although he shows that he doesn't like the idea, saying that it bites. Amber, smiling slyly, disagrees, saying that it's "absolutely perfect". Later on that night, as Kat gets ready for bed, Casper reveals he was showing signs of being jealous of Vic, but Kat is insistent that she can't go to the Halloween dance with a ghost claiming that she has a date. When he asks her what Vic has that he doesn't have she answers with a pulse and a tan, but Casper explains he has those traits. She then asks "how about a reflection?" Casper looks in the mirror to see if he has one, which he doesn't. However, he covers for it and decides to impress Kat even more by taking her to a lighthouse, where their bond grows some more. On Halloween night, when the kids arrive at Whipstaff for the Halloween party, Amber and Vic sneak in through the windows of Dr. Harvey's office in the house with Amber wearing white ghostly makeup on her face and she and Vic are carrying a huge burlap sack. Vic is reluctant to prank Kat, asking Amber if they have to do it. Amber jokingly claims that if Kat wants a Halloween party, she's gonna get a Halloween party; it is implied that Amber plans to freak out Kat by dressing up as a huge ghostly creature (not realizing that Kat lives with real ghosts). As the party begins Amber and Vic prepare their prank. Amber tells him to look into the mirror (as the costume that they are wearing seems to be huge and wide), and that "people are gonna freak". She lifts up the sack for Vic to see and Vic looks in the mirror, grins and says "cool". Stretch, one of The Ghostly Trio, pops out and says "thank you", while Stinkie and Fatso also pop out from the costume. All three of the ghosts laugh as Vic terrifyingly screams along with Amber. With that, Vic runs out of the room, still blinded by the sack that they are wearing, and with Amber on his shoulders while wearing the costume. Vic runs out wildly into the foyer as the kids watch in puzzlement. Vic runs Amber into one of the decorating lights by accident, which knocks her to the floor and causing the costume to fall apart, thus ruining Amber's prank. But Vic doesn't see this, instead choosing to keep running, and heads out of the manor while dragging a screaming Amber along behind him, much to the confusion of Kat and the applause of the other students. The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Vic only appears in one episode of ''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'''' titled ''Is Too So. In this episode, Vic and Kat are study partners and they go to the library in order to do research. Casper claims the two are on a date but Kat disagrees. Casper and Kat argue throughout the episode over whether or not she's on a date. At the end of the episode, Vic tells Kat that he did consider their trip as a date and demands a kiss which makes Kat angry enough to slap him. If the series takes place after the 1995 film, it can be implied that Kat lost her crush on Vic in the movie which is why she has no attraction to him in this episode. Casper and Friends Magazine Vic makes an appearance in the first issue of this Comic Book series, oddly Vic and Kat are portrayed as friends and they seem to feel attracted to each other, despite the story takes place after the events of the movie, where Kat wasn't in good terms with Vic, Casper dislikes Vic and he is jealous of his relationship with Kat. Trivia *Kat originally had a crush on Vic, but later she begin to fall for Casper after understanding his feelings for her. Her crush on Vic possibly disappeared when she confusingly saw he and Amber running out of the manor after The Ghostly Trio intervene in their plan to scare her. When Casper temporarily becomes human at the end of the film, he and Kat share a kiss while dancing at the Halloween party. *Even though they're friends, Vic and Amber seemed to be dating throughout the film, as seen in the multiple scenes they appear together and how he always compliments her. *Apparently in the movie, Amber treated Vic in kind of the same way Carrigan treated Dibs. *If Vic and Amber were romantically involved, then it raises a question of what they were doing in the attic for at least half an hour. Amber couldn't have spent all that time putting on her outfit with Vic (as that takes only a few seconds). So they may have been romantically involved up there. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Jerks Category:Casper (film) Characters Category:Someone who was played in Animated Category:Humans Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Characters